In the past, various different lubrication and bearing systems have been employed in dynamoelectric machines. In at least some of these past systems, an alignable or self-aligning bearing was associated in seating engagement with a dynamoelectric machine structural component, such as an end shield or the like for instance, and such bearing was adjustably seated in different aligning attitudes on the end shield while also arranged in journaling relation with a rotatable assembly of the dynamoelectric machine. These past bearings and end shields were provided with at least partial spherical seating surfaces which were mated together in spherical surface-to-surface seating engagement. It is believed that one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of the above discussed past systems was the necessity of precision machining both of the at least partial spherical surfaces of the bearing and the end shield within restrictive tolerances in order to obtain the aforementioned spherical surface-to-surface fit in seating engagement therebetween, and of course, it is also believed that such necessary precision machining to both mating at least partial spherical surfaces resulted in an ancillary disadvantageous or undesirable feature, i.e. one of uneconomical manufacture. For instance, when spherical surface-to-surface seating engagement is employed, as discussed above, it is necessary that the at least partial spherical seating surface on the bearing is dimensionally greater than that on the end shield in order to insure the spherical surface-to-surface fit in seating engagement therebetween. Due to this dimensional difference, it is necessary to utilize a wear-in operation wherein the partial spherical seating surface on the bearing is oscillated with a preselected force thereon within the mating partial spherical seating surface in the end shield until the desired spherical surface-to-surface fit in seating engagement is attained therebetween. Thus, it is also believed that the above discussed wearing-in operation is a disadvantageous or undesirable feature which adds cost to the manufacture of a dynamoelectric machine. Further and due to the spherical surface-to-surface fit in seating engagement discussed above, it is belived that another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of the aforementioned past systems was that at least some thereof encountered low wear resistance and/or high breakaway friction unless, of course, some critical bearing material was utilized to at least in part alleviate such disadvantageous feature; however, in the event such critical bearing material was employed, then it is also believed that an ancillary disadvantageous or undesirable feature was encountered, i.e. the relatively higher cost involved in utilizing such critical bearing material.
In the usual past lubrication and bearing system, a lubricating oil was circulated through the lubrication system to effect the lubrication of a dynamoelectric machine shaft rotatably journaled in the bearing. In some others of the past lubrication and bearing systems, a solid additive, such as for instance graphite particles or molysulfide particles or the like, were premixed with the lubricating oil to enhance the lubricity properties thereof. However, another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of the past system employing the premixture of lubricating oil and the solid additive was that such premixture was difficult to utilize within good manufacturing practices. For instance, since the presence of the additive in the premixture is believed to make such premixture dirtier or messier than a plain lubricating oil, any of such premixture escaping from a machine utilized to inject it into the lubrication system of the dynamoelectric machine and/or escaping from such lubrication system during such injection eventually gets on the operator's hands and/or clothing and is difficult to cleanse therefrom.